zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Navy SEAL
Introduction The Navy SEAL is the US Air Force General's commando unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra ''. He cannot be trained at a Barracks and requires a Rank 5 General's Power in order to be summoned. Overview With a South African Milkor MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) as their weapon of service, SEALs (SEa Air and Land) are highly trained commandos affiliated to the United States Navy. They followed a meticulous and extreme training taught by DEVGRU (also known as SEAL Team Six founded by Richard Marcinko , the most notorious Navy SEAL operative) instructors to adapt to any condition and situation and be able to make decisions under the most stressful moments. Such a training is physically and mentally harsh and few recruits can make it past the final tests but for those who passed, it is a life achievement by itself and they can consider themselves as the Elite of the Navy. General Granger often collaborates with the Navy due to them needing air support so they always agree on a fair trade together. Whenever Granger needs the Navy's help, they send their best men, armed to the teeth and heavily armored. Not only the SEALs are armed with weapons that can make quick work of garrisoned buildings but they are also very tough to kill. In addition to their physical training that finally paid off and their mental strength, they also wear a bullet proof vest, a helmet and protective glasses that greatly increase their durability and chances of survival. The enemy will have to put a lot of effort to finally take them down. Besides their durability and firepower, they are also stealthed when they stand still, which makes them an ideal element of surprise should you want to ambush your enemy. But even if the Navy SEAL is undoubtedly the Air Force faction's strongest infantry unit after Colonel Burton, he is far from being invincible. He can resist bullets, toxins, radiations and artillery shells much longer than regular infantry but not eternally so it is ill-advised to send your SEALs against a whole army; they will be able to cause an enormous amount of casualties among the enemy forces but they won't last long against a swarm and will eventually be overwhelmed. Use that kind of tactic ONLY as last resort to cover your retreating ground forces. You will lose your SEALs but will save your army from disaster, you can always call in more SEALs through a General's Power later, they cost you no money after all. Furthermore, the SEAL is stealthed only when standing still, he is not as well versed in stealth as Colonel Burton. This means that he will easily get spotted by enemy forces so if you want them to wreak havoc in an enemy base, it is best you weaken his/her defences first by either calling air strikes or by creating a diversion so that the enemy will send out his/her forces and let the base less defended or even better: defenceless. If this succeeds, your SEALs will strike a heavy blow on your enemy's base, one that would take long to recover. The third drawback is that the Navy SEAL is not a member of the Air Force, only an ally summoned by General Granger to help him, not only that but he is also part of a special forces group that counts a limited number of active members. This means that you cannot train SEALs via a Barracks, you will need to unlock a Rank 5 General's Power to summon them. Furthermore, you can only get 9 of them at a time and it will be a while before you can call for some more. Use them wisely. Assessment Pros: * Very effective against infantry and garrisons. * Very durable. * Resistant to anti-infantry weapons, artillery shells and contaminated areas. * Ideal for ambush or causing trouble in an enemy base. * Stealthed when not moving or attacking. * Costs nothing, as they're provided by a General's Power. Cons: * Cannot eternally resist massed enemy units. * Toxins or radiations will kill him if he is exposed for too long. * Artillery shells will kill him if he can't relocate quickly enough. * Late game unit, requires the Rank 5 SEAL Drop General's Power to be unlocked. * Being delivered by General's Powers means that they're not always readily available. You can only get 9 SEALs at a time. Quotes When Created * Let's get to the action! When Selected * SEAL on station. * In the AO, awaiting orders. * SEAL ready. * Elite commando here. * The only easy day was yesterday. * "Frogman" waiting for orders. * Never out of the fight! * Stealthed special ops unit. * Spec ops. * Coming from the DEVGRU. * What's my mission? When Ordered to Move * Closing in. * Keeping a soft pace. * Advancing, gun in hand... * Oscar Mike. * Moving to this location. * Relocating. * Walking towards new position. * Must not be seen... * Let's get going! * Double time! * Got it. * Understood. * Right you are. When Ordered to Attack * Engaging hostiles. * Enemy in range. * Weapons free, going loud! * He's as good as dead... * Neutralizing threat. * For something greater! * Ha! Too easy... * Taking them down. * Surprise! * Eat that! * Hot potato coming their way! * Grenade out! When Wounded * Taking heavy fire! * Support needed now! * Ow! Abort mission! * *grunting* I'm hit! * They found me! * Someone help! * I shouldn't have signed up for this... Trivia * Before Patch 2, The Navy SEAL reused the ''Red Alert 2 Navy SEAL's voice lines. Gallery blackhawk_done.jpg|The super deformed stealth Black Hawk used to drop off Navy SEALs. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Infantry Category:Commando Units Category:Anti-infantry Infantry Category:Anti-garrison Units